Loving You From A Distance
by Dramione Forever
Summary: He had figured out some time ago that he had fallen totally and completely in love with her but she already loved another. Written for Mystii's 30 Drabbles in 30 days challenge.
1. Sapphires

**Loving You From A Distance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters they belong to JK Rowling.**

**Author Note: This story is written for Mystii's Challenge 30 drabbles in 30 days challenge. I hope you enjoy this story, reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter 1 - Sapphires**

He sat in the Slytherin common room with his friends. They had decided to relax a little before their next class was due to start. His friends chatted about various things but he sat in silence, observing them all. Pansy sat beside Draco as she normally did and was talking away to him but Blaise knew that Draco wasn't listening to her. He wasn't really listening to her as Draco didn't even look at her instead he glanced over at Crabble and Goyle and kept rolling his eyes as if bored or annoyed by her incessant chatter.

Blaise was suddenly filled with rage. He knew that Draco didn't like her very much but he felt that was still no excuse for the way he treated her and he felt that he had no right to treat her the way that he did. She deserved more than that. He turned and saw that Pansy had picked up on the fact that Draco wasn't really listening to her. Her eyes darkened and in that moments her eyes looked as hard as sapphires.

He smirked, Draco was definitely in for it now and he was going to enjoy watching this. Blaise had realised that it wasn't just about the way that Draco treated her that angered him but also because Draco failed to realise how much of a beautiful and amazing girlfriend he had. He didn't realise how lucky he was. He had figured out some time ago that he had fallen totally and completely in love with Pansy.

It was about time that someone stood up to Draco and told him exactly how terrible, he treated Pansy and he couldn't wait for that day to come. He didn't understand why Pansy stayed with Draco but she was never afraid to tell him exactly, what she thought of him. It was just one of the reasons, Blaise had fallen in love with her. He didn't agree with the way that Draco treated her and he loved watching Pansy put him in his place.

Blaise smirked at the scene in front of him and sat back in his chair. He just hoped one day, she would wake up and notice how much of a jerk Draco had been to her throughout their relationship and that she deserved better than him. Blaise would be there waiting for her the day that she did. He also hoped he could gather up his courage and tell his friend exactly how disgusted he was with his treatment of Pansy because Draco certainly needed to be told.


	2. Love? what do I know about love

**Loving You From A Distance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters they belong to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 2 - Love? What do I know about love?**

Pansy walked into the common room and collapsed into one of the green velvet chairs exhausted. She sat back and closed her eyes. He watched her silently for a moment, observing her beautiful features then he leaned forward in his chair.

"Did you find the lesson that tough?" he asked her amused.

Pansy opened her eyes startled then she noticed Blaise lounging on the chair opposite her. She smiled at him.

"As a matter of fact I did Zabini. Not that it is any of your business," she replied playfully.

He smirked at her in reply.

" I will beat you in every exam anyway Parkinson," he said.

" I don't only have good looks but brains as well," he continued. Pansy snorted in reply. "Yeah right. you wish," she replied. They both looked at each other then burst out laughing. After a few minutes their laughter had subsided, Pansy looked over at Blaise and smiled at him. Then she turned and surveyed the Slytherin common room realising for the first time that it was empty apart from the two of them.

She turned and looked at him again.

"You haven't seen Draco recently, Have you?." she asked him. He shook his head in reply.

He studied her for a minute then spoke.

"Why do you stay with him Pansy?. He treats you terribly but no matter what he does to you, you stand by him,"

She looked at him startled by his question.

" I thought it was obvious. I love him Blaise" she replied.

Blaise shook his head and sighed. Suddenly Pansy felt anger rising up in her chest.

"What to you know about love anyway?" she asked him heatedly.

"You fall in love with a different girl every month then break up with them so you have never been properly in love so you have no idea what your talking about," she retorted.

He looked at her furious. She saw the anger in his eyes but she didn't back down instead she stared back at him defiantly.

A few moments passed both of them glaring at the other.

"Love?. What do I know about Love?" he said repeating the words sharply. He opened his mouth again instantly ready to tell her exactly what he knew about love and his feelings towards her but he stopped himself. Immediately Blaise got up from his chair and stood looking at her for a while.

"You deserve better than him Pansy. You deserve a guy who loves you and respects you for you but if you're too stupid to see that then that's your problem." he said harshly.

Then he turned and stormed out of the common room leaving Pansy sitting there alone. She stared after him livid.

**Author note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be another chapter uploaded tomorrow. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	3. Hundreds

**Loving You From A Distance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters they belong to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 3 - Hundreds**

Blaise stormed down the corridors in search of Draco, his bad mood increasing with each and every angry step that he took. Blaise didn't understand how Pansy, couldn't see that Draco didn't really care about her. Draco was just dating her to stop his parents from giving him grief, he was just using her. She was his protection.

He eventually found Draco after searching for him for quite some time. Draco was hanging out in the courtyard with Crabbe and Goyle, terrifying first years when he spotted them. He sauntered up to them with his hands in his pockets. Draco instantly signalled to Crabbe to drop the Ravenclaw first year that he was currently torturing, Crabbe immediately obeyed and the Ravenclaw first year scurried away not looking back.

"What's up with you?" Draco asked him picking up on his friend's bad mood.

Blaise sighed then shrugged. "It's nothing," he said. Draco shook his head then turned his attention to other matters.

Instantly Draco struck up a conversation about quidditch and Blaise stayed with his friends but he did not pay any attention or participate in their conversation as he would normally do. The argument with Pansy was playing heavily on his mind. He did not fail to notice however, the attention that the girls in the courtyard were paying him as they whispered and giggled about him in their little groups.

Blaise had grown used to the attention that girls showed him and he usually revelled in it, flirting back even teasing them occasionally. Despite the fact that he was a Slytherin, a pureblood and had a bad reputation concerning girls, it did not change the fact that they were drawn to him like a moth towards a flame. The chase didn't hold the same thrill and excitement any longer. It didn't matter anymore, it hadn't mattered at all for some time.

He didn't care if hundreds of girls crossed his path today and tried to draw his attention, it wouldn't work. He only wanted the attention of one girl and for the time being she was unattainable. Normally Blaise wouldn't let a small detail like the fact that a girl had a boyfriend stop him from chasing and eventually getting the girl. Sometimes it even added more excitement to the chase but it was different this time. It was different this time as Pansy wasn't just any girl, she was unique and he cared about her but she was Draco's girl. For that reason alone she was forbidden to him.

**Author note: I apologise for the late update as I didn't find time to update yesterday. I would like to thank my reviewers so far, I really appreciate it and I am glad you're enjoying the story so far. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and review please.**


	4. Sunshine

**Loving You From A Distance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters they belong to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 4 - Sunshine**

She walked around the courtyard in circles, the warm sunshine beating down on her causing her to sweat. Pansy usually loved the sunshine but not today. Today the sunshine just irritated her. It was all Blaise's fault. How dare he question her relationship with Draco, their relationship was nothing to do with him. She cursed him, she didn't understand why their argument was bothering her this much.

All she knew was that it did and it was all she could think about since he had stormed out of the common room earlier that day. Pansy looked up at the beautiful sunshine, normally the sight would fill her with happiness but not at this moment. She felt like the sun was laughing at her, turning around she saw all the other students enjoying the sunshine and scowled.

Pansy cursed Blaise again then she sighed. They had never fought like this before and if she was completely honest with herself it made her uneasy. It annoyed her but she knew if she didn't do something about it then she would be plagued with thoughts of the fight constantly. It would bug her relentlessly until she had made things right with him again. No matter if she thought she was the one in the right, she still had to make up with him.

**Author note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Another chapter will be uploaded tomorrow. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	5. Moonlight

**Loving You From A Distance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters they belong to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 5 - Moonlight**

Blaise stared at the moonlight, out the Slytherin dormitory window. He loved the moonlight and he found it had a way of calming him when he was anxious or troubled. No matter how hard he tried, tonight he just couldn't fall asleep. He sighed loudly. He knew what was troubling him. It was the same thing that had been troubling him all day.

He knew that the argument with Pansy would not stop bothering him until he had said sorry and had apologised to her. Blaise knew that once he had apologised to her, he would feel better and he wouldn't be as deeply troubled as he was now. Even though he thought he was in the right, he knew he had to say sorry. He couldn't bear the thought that his careless mistimed words had hurt her. He cared about her too much to hurt her.

It wasn't really her that he was angry at, he knew that but instead he had just took his anger out on her. Blaise knew what he had to do, he had to find her first thing tomorrow morning and apologise. He only hoped that she would forgive him, he sighed loudly once more. Suddenly he froze for a minute thinking he may have woke up one of his roommates but the loud snore a second later confirmed he hadn't. Turning back he stared at the moonlight again letting it calm him. He knew what he was going to do and he only hoped that it wasn't already too late to make things right between them again.

**Author note: I apologise for this late update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	6. Fiery Orange Hair

**Loving You From A Distance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters they belong to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 6 - Fiery Orange Hair**

She saw him first thing the next morning when she walked into the greenhouse for herbology class. He was standing next to Draco, she took a deep breath then she went to join them. Professor Sprout walked into the classroom and up to her desk before she turned to address the class.

" Morning Class," she said cheerily.

"Today we will be working with the puffapods as a refresher," she continued.

The class breathed a collective sigh of relief, knowing they had a virtually easy class ahead of them. Pansy looked around the Slytherins and saw that they were just as relieved as the Gryffindors at this news. She caught sight of Draco grinning at Blaise and when she stared at Blaise, a knot of guilt rose in her stomach. It was a silly argument, they shouldn't throw their friendship away over a silly argument but she also saw now that Blaise's point made sense and realised there was some truth in it.

Professor Sprout clapped her hands to grab the attention of her students. The class after a moment, fell silent.

"Now to pair you all up," she said smiling then she looked down at the list of names in her hands and began to read them aloud. Pansy glanced at him, neither of them had spoken a word to each other since Professor Sprout had matched them up. A tray of Puffapods sat in front of them and she reached over and picked one up then she handed it to Blaise to plant in the pots of soil that lay beside him.

Suddenly Pansy dropped one, the puffapod slipping through her fingers and landing with a soft thud on the ground in front of her. It instantly burst into flowers, she cursed aloud. Blaise watched all this and began to laugh. She glared at him as her face began to turn a slight tinge of pink. Looking around she checked to see if anyone else had noticed her little accident but it didn't seem like anyone else had, all of them were too caught up in their own work.

Immediately She bent down and began to clean up the mess. Suddenly Blaise also stooped down and began to help her.

"You know with your quick fire temper, you could be a Weasley," he said.

Pansy instantly glared at him.

"Excuse me," she shrieked a second later.

"I am just imagining you with that fiery orange hair that they have," he continued, a small smile playing on his lips.

She glowered at him. He had to admit that he enjoyed winding her up.

"It would definitely match your temper and I think you would quite suit the red hair," he teased her.

Pansy relaxed as she heard the playful tone in his words, he was just teasing her she realised.

"I don't know," she said looking at him with an impish smile.

"I think you would suit the red hair better than me and with the little freckles around your face, you would look rather cute I imagine," she continued, teasing him back.

He looked at her and he blanched at the thought then he saw the amused look on her face, bursting out laughing immediately. Pansy joined in his laughter.

Once their laughter had subsided, they stared at each other for a minute. Suddenly Blaise got to his feet then he turned and held out his hand to help her up. She took his hand and once back on her feet, began to wipe the dust off her clothes. He stared at her in silence. She looked up and caught him staring at her but instead of looking away she held his gaze.

"I like it when we are like this," she suddenly announced. He looked down at his feet guilty as he was reminded of their argument the previous day.

"I'm sorry Pansy." he said instantly.

He looked up into her eyes.

"I shouldn't have said the things I said yesterday, I was out of line," he continued.

She smiled at him softly.

"Blaise, it's okay," she said. She sighed and glanced over at Draco, staring at him for a few seconds. Turning back she looked at Blaise with sadness in her eyes.

"Some of the things you said yesterday make sense," she continued.

"All of it does actually." she said softly.

Her words tugged at his heart and he wanted to comfort her but he didn't know what to say. If he said anything he would only repeat the words that he had said yesterday and he didn't want to add to the hurt that she already felt. He turned and stared over at Draco, in that moment he despised him and hated him for what he had done to her. The hurt he had cause her to feel and for not appreciating her and loving her the way that he should have done. He stared at her trying to find the words.

Professor Sprout stared over at the two students then she clapped her hands loudly to grab their attention. They both turned to look at the professor.

"Parkinson." "Zabini." she said loudly.

"Back to work now please," she said cheerily.

Both of them looked at each other and began to work again immediately."

Pansy's hand brushed against his as Blaise handed her one of the final pots. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

"Are we friends again now?" she asked, whispering to him softly. She needed to know the answer.

He grinned at her and nodded. Blaise was pleased to see that she looked relieved.

The bell rang loudly signalling the end of the lesson and the class looked at Professor Sprout expectantly.

"Great work today class." she said, smiling at them all.

"Class dismissed," she said cheerily not wanting to hold them back, knowing that they were all desperate to leave straight away. All the class bolted towards the greenhouse exit.

Pansy picked up her book bag, turning she looked at him and smiled.

"I will see you later tonight in the common room?" she asked him.

He nodded. Pansy smiled at him once more before she turned around and began to walk in the direction of the greenhouse door. He stared after her as she went. She walked out of the greenhouse smiling, happy and relieved that everything was now resolved between herself and Blaise. She was glad that they were friends once more.

**Author note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am going away for a few days soon so this will be the last update on this fic for a little while however I intend to work on this fic while I am away so hopefully there will be tons of updates when I get back. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	7. Marked

**Loving You From A Distance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters they belong to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 7 - Marked **

He walked out of the herbology class and headed towards the courtyard where he knew Draco, Crabbe and Goyle would be hanging out. Blaise was nearly at the courtyard when he heard a raised voice. He immediately froze, hidden from view in the shrubbery. He leaned in and listened to the conversation.

"She is really clingy and so needy towards me that it is beyond pathetic," He overheard the person say.

Blaise instantly recognised that the voice belonged to Draco. He crept quietly closer to hear the conversation better.

"If she was not a pureblood and for the fact that my father thinks relations with her family will be useful to us, I would ditch her in a second,". Draco complained. He overheard Crabbe and Goyle's mutters of agreement to this statement.

Instantly he felt rage flooding through his veins. He clenched his fists by his side as he struggled to control the sudden anger that he felt at the conversations he had just overheard.

"There is no way I am going to marry her. She would be a totally embarrassment to the Malfoy name," Draco said.

"I would also have to put up with hearing that voice every minute of the day" He continued immediately shuddering at the thought.

Blaise took a deep breath doing his best to calm his rising temper but it did little to help. He was too consumed by rage. Immediately he walked out of his hiding place and in the direction of his fellow slytherins. Draco turned and saw him approaching them and a smile appeared on the blonde haired slytherin's face.

"Ah Blaise there you are. We were wondering where you had got to," He shouted over. Blaise ignored the greeting and continued walking, only stopping when he was standing directly in front of Draco.

The blonde haired slytherin looked at him confused at his odd behaviour. Blaise stared back at his friend and instantly once more he was filled with boiling rage towards him. In that moment rather than thinking through his actions first Blaise did the first thing that came into his head. He swung back his fist and putting his full weight behind the punch, he hit Malfoy squarely in the nose.

The suddenness and force of the punch caused Draco to stumble backwards and fall to the ground. Draco stared up at his fellow slytherin shocked.

"What in Merlin's name is wrong with you Zabini," he asked furiously.

Blaise glared down at him.

"You don't deserve her Malfoy. She is worth ten times more than you," he replied

angrily. Then Blaise turned and walked away from the stunned group.

"We are done Zabini," Draco shouted loudly behind him.

He heard Draco's angry shout but paid no attention to it. Blaise smirked. He hoped that he broken the smug ferret's nose and marked his perfect features. It was less than he deserved. Blaise hoped Draco would get his comeuppance for the way he treated Pansy one day and he just hoped he would be there to see it. Today however was a step in the right direction. He came to the end of the courtyard and a small smile crept onto Blaise's face as he thought about what he had just done.

**Author note: This is chapter seven, I hope you enjoyed reading it. I definitely enjoyed writing t****his chapter. I would like to thank all my reviewers for their reviews I enjoy reading your comments and really appreciate them. I am glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. Now that the forumwide competition is finished I am hoping to focus on this story once more so hopefully the next chapter won't be too far behind. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
